Are You Kidding Me?
by MessingWithFire
Summary: My stupid life became my stupid dangerous life. Being reborn into Haru whose idea was that.
1. Chapter 1

**MessingWithFire here everyone is doing reborn into anime fics I think it's mostly because of Truth of the Sky so I'm going to try one too! :3**

**Disclaimer : I do not own if I did reborn anime would have continued until the last arc**

**I don't have a beta reader so if there is mistakes please ignore them.**

When I opened my eyes I stared right into a masked guy's face. Next thing I knew he spanked me on the ass, of course I cussed him out but it came out as baby cries. Wait … baby cries, he then handed me to a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. " Hello little one " Hi pretty lady "Gaa" was my reply. I know stupid but what was I suppose to say she was pretty and a lady. "My little Haru" … wait please please please God, Buddha, who ever if you have a heart please don't let it be "Haru Miura, Yosh it's a good name" said the man next to her but I didn't pay attention cause I fainted.

When I woke up I was being swaddled in a pink blanket and was in a crib. But as soon as I turn my eyes to look around blue eyes stared blankly at me, I blinked, she blinked. I yawn, she practically fan girl me with the "KYAA" and everything then started staring at me.

'Take a picture it will last longer' I probably spoke too soon because she brought a camera from nowhere and started snapping pictures.

"SHE'S SO CUTE" Then a plain guy with developing wrinkles came up behind her.

"But of course she's our child" He then gave her a dazzling smile that I'm pretty sure I will need sunglasses for.

"Aww dear you're embarrassing me" She blushed.

"But I'm only telling the truth" He said with a 100 megawatt smile.

"Akio" The women practically had hearts in her eyes.

"Rosalin" Cue sparkles.

"Akio"

"Rosalin"

'Gag me' There was practically hearts and sparkles attacking me. They acted like there on there honeymoon period so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, soon enough the voices hushed.

I decided to remember of how I was driving from the campus at college to go to work. Then I remember a flash of light then nothing. I most likely got hit by a car or a drunk driver, but who gets drunk at 1:00 in the afternoon.

Truth be told if I knew I was going to be reborn into an anime I would be ecstatic. If I knew I was going to be reborn into katekyo hitman reborn I would be happy but not as excited. Don't get me wrong I love the show but its the person I was reborn into Haru. F-ing *** excuse my French *** Miura Haru, she and Kyoko I had a problem with. With Bianchi, Lal, Chrome who by the way has no organs and still fights when in pain, even BlueBell the overly attached blue fish. All of them oozed feminine authority and have an aura that says 'I can kick your ass any day' but them two got on my nerves. The only way they helped was as motivation and cooking slaves but at times they hindered the group.

Haru is bubbly and has an over the top obsession with Sawada Tsunayoshi that at times seem cute and other is creepy. She goes to an high class middle school, is probably creme of the crop and a goody two shoes. Compared to me who got had a hard time in life for being stupid and running away from home. Used the streets as my personal playground and used gambling as allowance until I was finally caught by police. No way, I had problems i didn't even went back to my parents until they caught me the 7th time. They only reason i went back was because I was tired from all the inconsistency in my life.

All of a sudden a yawn came over me and my thoughts became scatter, I guess it was time to sleep curse this infant body.

.

.

.

.

.

_My life has always been full of mistakes but let's open up a new sequel called Haru Miura._

**How was it good bad I encourage meaningful flames only if they have something to tell me to fix. But good comments are better!**

**Next week monday new update!**

**:3**


	2. Meeting Mama Part 1

**Hi this is the next chapter.**

**Dont kill me.****  
**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Meeting Mama Part 1:

Being a baby is boring! Its been what, a month since since i have been in this so called home and haven't done a thing since. Truth be told it would be more interesting if i was out of the crib but my new father Akio Miura is paranoid about my safety. Like today i tried to break out of my crib and not even five seconds after i touch the bars he came running into the room and mummified me into the baby swaddle of death.

While my new father is paranoid of safety Rosalin seemes to live on the wild side. One day when Akio was not here she picked me up and promptly started to throw me up and down in the air. She caught every time but if was terrifying. What was more terrifying was her. One moment were on a walk thru the park, the next there was three freaked out housewifes one crying kid and a blue faced baby. They will never talk bad about foreigners again.

The door opened and the sound of light laughter filled the air, AKA the sound of death. Rosalin has just entered the chamber. She gracefully strode to my crib with a big smile on her face. "Haru -chan~ how would you like to go out?" I tried to say something but it came out as a gurgle of protest which she ignored. The women then put me on her hip and promptly walked out the door ignoring my screams of protest. I am not going with some crazy women to who knows where.

When we reach the garage she looked like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Hmm~ van or motorcycle what do you think haru" '_Why do you even have a motorcycle' _but by the time I thought that, she was heading toward the contraption of doom. She bucked me into the side car put a helmet which surprisingly was my size on me and then seated herself on the main part of the motorcycle. The garage door opened and she sped off into the road.

' _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit, Im going to die again.' _The lady was bobbing and weaving thru the streets like it nothing, good thing there was no one on the streets at the moment. Bad thing my vision turned dark.

**Short chapter I know but that's because the next one is going to be much longer and cover more things.**


End file.
